I don't want to go home!
by suuziej0.0
Summary: What happens when a anime fan girl gets in shin makoku.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou kara maou!  
**  
Please don't mind my English... My first English fanfic... And my first Kyou kara Maou fanfic please read & review :-)  
I made it T just to be sure...

**What happens when a anime fan girl gets in Shin Makoku!?**

'Miss Smith!' a green eyed black dyed haired girl looks up from her gravitation manga to her history teacher. 'What are you reading in my class?' says the history teacher. 'My manga.' said the green eyed girl. 'Elisa Smith, how dare you speak to me like that!?' Elisa is in a very old fashioned school. Always "yes miss" and uniforms. The teacher continues; 'Why don't you...' 'Wait outside till class is over?' It was her last day before 'vacation so she didn't care. 'It's my pleasure' said she grabbing her manga and bag leaving an angry history teacher behind.

She walked outside the school to the nearest bus stop. Elisa is very mature for her age. She's 13 almost 14 years old but looks like 16 or 17. The bus stops and she gets in. Sitting on the chair in the back of the bus listening at "love scream party" from SUG on her Ipod.

Ever since she was 6 years old she wanted to go to japan, see Tokyo and people in Kimono's. When she got older it turned into seeing her favorite visual-kei bands live. Yes there where concerts in Germany but they were always sold out or a band that she didn't liked.

This vacation it's finally time, she goes to Japan. And the best part about it is; without parents!  
When she first asked her mother said no, she was to young to go on her one. But when she told her parents that her cousin 'Kevin' would be going to it was okay with them.

'Home' she yelled without the normal "I am" or "I'm". She walked to her room dumped her schoolbag on the floor and turned her computer on. After chatting online with some friends the doorbell rang.  
She runned downstairs and opened the door. 'This is a salami pizza, Your mom said on the phone that the money was in "the box".' said the pizza guy. "The box" is a box where the money for unexpected pizza's is in. Elisa grabbed 10 euro and gave it to the pizza guy, 'Keep the change.' she said grabbing the pizza and closing the door in his face.

Almost 16 hours later she walked into the gate. Leaving her waving parents behind (who surprisingly got true the security to the gate without ticket).

'Ticket please.' said a very boring looking man. She showed the ticket, walked inside the plane to her chair.

As always her parents wanted she travelled buisnessclass. And because it was buisnessclass there was nobody fun to talk with. Her cousin Kevin was already there so he's not on the plane, in buisnessclass where only boring looking man working on their laptops...

The TV on the ceiling for her chair shows an instruction movie for emergency situations. The woman talks English but the subtitles are in Japanese. Elisa fastens her belt and looks outside, the airport of Berlin looks like shit. That's just because of the buildings and the weather, it's raining.

She scrolls down her movies on her Ipod. Gravitation? Nah, maby that new program that I downloaded yesterday Kyou kara Maou or something. thinks Elisa.

Almost 50 episodes and some food and drinks later she arrives at Tokyo Airport. She grabbes her Ipod, and backpack and walkes out of the plane to the place the suitcase's arrive.

Finally she was in Japan, the country she wanted to go to since she was six. When she walked out of the airport and took a taxi. She gave the driver the adress to her apartment. And he loaded her heavy suitcase in.

A view hours later (traffic Jams) she arrived at her appartment. She paid the man for the drive and walked with her backpack and suitcase to the appartment. The outside looked wonderful it has a pool. She walkes closer and stares in the water. Suddenly she's pulled in together with her suitcase and backpack.

What am I doing here!? thinks Elisa sitting in a fountain looking at the most beautiful castle she has ever seen.

'IDENTIFY YOURSELF!' hears Elisa and sees 5 guards surrounding her. 'IDENTIFY YOURSELF' sais the man again.

They look like the guards of Shin Makoku from Kyou Kara Maou. It must be a joke, it must be. 'Who are you!?' says Elisa who don't want to show these people that she's afraid of a joke. 'We're the guards of the Maou, identify yourself woman.' Ow, this really is a joke! thinks Elisa. 'So, your guards of the Maou and in a view moments Yuri and Wolfram will come and Wolfram will call Yuri a wimp... Sure.' she says.  
'HOW DOES SHE KNOW HEIKA'S REAL NAME!?' says Günter who came to inspect the noise. 'Is this the Japanese version of Punk't for foreigners?' says Elisa, still not believing anything. 'Did she say Japan? bring her inside!' 'But sir von Christ.' tries one of the guards.

Elisa is brought inside the castle together with her backpack and suitcase the guards followed Günter. Günter opened a door and let Elisa in. The guards stayed out while Günter sat on one of the chairs in the room. It was not a verry big room, there was a bureau, two chairs and a lot of paper work. 'Um, sir von Christ?' says Elisa. Günter looks at her. 'I can't appear in front of the maou like this, can I?' and she points at her wet dirty skirt and t-shirt. Without saying anything Günter leaves the room leaving a confused Elisa behind.

A view minutes later he returnes with a beautiful black dress and Conrad. Elisa takes the dress, and wants to change but Günter and Conrad are still in the room. 'May I change?' says Elisa. 'Ofcourse.' says Conrad pushing Günter out of the room.

The dress is an over-knee. With a V-neck not to low and not to high. She putts on the dress and grabbs her suitcase. In the upper side of the suitcase is a mirror. I need to take this dress home it looks good! thinks Elisa.

Hope you liked it D please Review :-)

**I got some questions about why school uniforms are old-fashioned... Well in Holland we don't have school uniforms in the "normal" schools since 1970 or something.**


End file.
